The Final Flaw
by hpsmart
Summary: The Famous Harry Potter is DEAD. Love wasn't enough for harry to defeat him. but when two old friends find each other does is thier new love be strong enough to finally defeat him in the end. My first fanfic....please review!


The  
One final Flaw

Chapter 1

Isn't So Bad

It was a different world out there. The world had seemed to be twisted into a weird new reality. Harry Potter was dead. The famous Harry Potter had been killed when the final battle between good versus evil had finally come. Harry fought well. He thought he knew every trick in the book that Lord Voldemort had up his sleeve. Harry had no idea what Lord Voldemort was able to do. It didn't come down to love as Dumbledore predicted to Harry. No, the only thing that was left on the battle field was hate, pure HATE.

After Harry's Death the world was starting to change. The plan that Voldemort laid out was perfect, so perfect. Even Hermione couldn't find one flaw in his plan, not one. She kept on replaying and replaying the battle in her head. She even thought back to all things that happened before the final battle. It had all made since now. Lord Voldemort slowly created hatred in Harry's and Hermione's heart. The last straw was the death their friend Ron. Voldemort had literally drained the world of what little love there was left of the world, the one weakness that he had left.

Hermione Granger was now in a dark cave somewhere north of London hiding out. The world was so different now she thought. _Something must have changed when she was with Harry_. Hermione was with Harry when the final battle had started but was suddenly tossed aside and left as dead when they began. She watched in horror on the side lines while Lord Voldemort slowly killed Harry. She wanted to do something but she was stuck she couldn't move. She had to sit there hopeless while Harry's body lay motionless at the feet of Lord Voldemort. It started to rain, it seemed like the world was crying. Hermione was still froze and unable to move. Lord Voldemort took his wand and drew a circle around him and slowly began to say something in what she thought was ancient Greek. It automatically stopped raining and the world seemed to sign with some false hope. Was this a trick?

As the binding curse slowly wore off, she quickly disowned the idea to go after Voldemort and ran instead. She ran and ran. As she ran she couldn't help to notice a weird sensation going through her body. A sense of a new, but false hope came over Hermione. _No,_ Ron_ is gone and now Harry…what am I suppose to do now._ _It's all hopeless_ she thought as she stumbled into the cave and lay on the cold dry earth.

She slowly feel asleep with the strange feeling coming back and but stronger this time. The last thing that she remembered thinking was…_Maybe this isn't so bad._

Ginny woke up and slowly got out of bed. When she woke up, she woke up to a beautiful room with bright green walls and what looked like gold out lines on her bed. At first she was confused. _This can't be her room could it? Or maybe…_as Ginny continentally looked around it seemed to all come back to her. She was the head of the Auror's office. She made sure the mudbloods stayed in their place and not get out of hand.

She was wondering through her house knowing where she was going but for some reason had a smile on her face. This house was so huge. _ To huge _she thought to herself. She lived alone, which most Auror's did. The long hours and constant travel was no life for a couple. So Ginny Weasley was alone and stayed alone.

A couple minutes later as she while finishing a cup tea, she heard a quite pop come from the kitchen. "Hey sis are you there?" it was her brother, Bill, voice coming from the kitchen.

"I'm in the study" she called out to her older brother.

Bill second in command in the game and sports portion of the Ministry. He was the man who controlled all muggle hunting seasons, and sure the muggle population stayed down. He usually popped in to Ginny's to make sure that everything was fine. "So what is on your to do list today sis? Going to take out all those trouble making mudbloods in one day" bill said with a smirk.

"You know very well I have the half breeds under me to do the dirty work. After I finish getting ready I'm heading to Australia to meet with the minster there. They have been letting the mudbloods get to wild down there. I'm supposed to try to come up with a plan or something." Ginny said rolling her eyes and continuing. "Then I'm heading out to the market to make sure everything is in order."

Ginny looked down out her tea and drank what was left and stood up. Bill took this as bye and started to head towards the kitchen to grab a cup of tea before he left. He turned around to tell one last thing to Ginny. "You know you what to think about getting a mudblood yourself. They are damn useful." Ginny rolled eyes once more and bill turned back towards the kitchen.

Bill always said this every time he came over. Ginny often wondered why she never bought one but for some reason she never seemed to get herself to do it. She made it up to the restroom then as she always did she grabbed the sink with both of her hands straining her brain. Every day she would always tell herself that she was forgetting. Then every day she would stand there for an hour trying to remember what she had forgotten, and then every day she tell her to get a grip, life isn't that bad……


End file.
